The Other Brigade
by dira
Summary: There's a rival to the Rukawa Brigade . . . whose brigade is it !
1. Part 1 : the 'who?' brigade ?

The Other Brigade

  


"Rukawa ! Rukawa ! Love me Love me Rukawa !!!!!" screeched the Rukawa brigade as they cheered for their love idol. 

_Grrr… _she thought. Why can't they let her watch the game in peace!! She can't even cheer for her love idol. _Noisy, noisy, girls. Look at them ! The whole lot. How many are there anyway ? 50 over ?_ She tapped her feet on the floor as she glared at the Rukawa brigade. _Why … why.. why ??!! Why must it be the Rukawa brigade ?!!_ She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. _Why can't it be-_

_Yeess… why can't it be - ??_

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  


"Ooi !! Hikoichi !!" the voice echoed through the corridor of Ryonan High. 

Hikoichi turned around to see his senior, Koshino coming towards him. 

"Yes, Koshino san ?" Hikoichi nodded. 

"Is it true ?!" Koshino asked impatiently. 

"What is ?" Hikoichi asked back. 

"About them !" 

"Ooh.. err.. yeah," Hikoichi muttered. 

"Why did you-" 

"They..they forced me too !! They ganged up on me and threaten me !! I can't.. can't fight them all !!" Hikoichi cried out. 

"I just can't believe it ! There are a whole bunch of them !" Koshino said. 

"It is UNBELIEVABLE !!" Hikoichi replied. 

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   


Back in Shohoku. . . 

"Haruko !!" Fujii called out for her best friend right after class. Haruko stopped in her tracks. 

"Eh ? Nani ?" Haruko asked Fujii. Fujii and Matsui walked over towards Haruko with a worried look on their face. 

"Have you heard ?" Matsui asked Haruko. Haruko blinked. 

"Heard what ?" Haruko asked, confused. 

"It's all over the school, Haruko !" Matsui replied. 

"What is ?! I've been cooped up in class since this morning. I don't know anything !" Haruko said as she frowned. It is so not nice for her friends to not share a little bit of a juicy gossip with her. 

"It concerns the basketball team," Matsui responded. Haruko eyes widen. She imagines another 'Mitsui vs. Miyagi' type of scenario again. 

"What.. what do you mean by that.. ?" Haruko asked worriedly. 

"Maybe you should go and see the basketball team," Fujii said quietly. "You'll be surprised." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   


Basketball practice at Shohoku was as normal as usual. With the antics of Miyagi trying to show off to Ayako, Mitsui trying to cheat whilst playing, Akagi raising his voice trying to lead the team and Sakuragi versus Rukawa. 

"Nyahahaha !!" Sakuragi laughed. His hands were on his waist as he smugly laughed. "This tensai did it again !! A perfect rebound from the king of rebound himself, Sakuragi Hanamichi !!" 

"Idiot," replied Rukawa. He turned around and head for the other end of the court. 

"Stop with the tensai thing already !" Mitsui reprimanded. He passed the ball to Yatsuda. "Take care of Rukawa ! He's right over there !" Mitsui said as he points over to Rukawa who was already guarding under the basket. 

"I know ! I know !" Sakuragi uttered. He ran across to the other side as quickly as possible. Yatsuda dribbled the ball while he scouted for an open team member. Miyagi was heavily guarding him, so it was a bit impossible to make the perfect pass. 

"Sakuragi !" Yatsuda motioned as he jumped and threw the ball to Sakuragi. But as swift as a .. err.. fox, Rukawa managed to leaped in front of Sakuragi and took the ball. 

"Temee , Kitsune !!!" Sakuragi growled as he chases Rukawa. Rukawa was closer and closer to the basket. Sakuragi was much faster. In a few seconds, he was already in front of Rukawa. Rukawa halted. He jumped and scored two points from the foul line. 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!" 

"What the hell ?" Miyagi frowned as he turned to look as the door. 

"RUKAWA !! RUKAWA !! LOVE ME LOVE ME RUKAWA !!!!" The Rukawa Brigade screamed. They hugged each other as if to congratulate Rukawa, their.. 'god'. 

Sakuragi does not like this. In fact you could say that he and the Rukawa brigade are enemies just like him and Rukawa. Sakuragi disliked those noisy girls and the Rukawa Brigade disliked the person who always fights with their dear Rukawa. 

"That red haired, hot tempered guy should move away !" Ru cried out. 

"He tried to hurt Rukawa several times, ne ? ne ?" Ka replied. 

"He is mean towards our lovely Rukawa !!!!" Wa added. 

By this time you could practically see smoke coming out from Sakuragi's ears. He was fuming. 

"Uh-Oh, Sakuragi is angry," Yohei noted. The Gundan nodded worriedly. 

"They are a scary bunch," Ookutsu said. 

"Have you heard ?" Haruko suddenly appeared from behind the Gundan. 

"Heard what ?" Takamiya asked. 

"About the brigade," Fujii answered. 

"Rukawa brigade ? What about them ?" Nomi asked. They were all standing just a door away from the Rukawa brigade. 

"No, no, no. Not the Rukawa brigade," Haruko shook her head. The Gundan sweatdrops. 

"Not the Rukawa brigade ?" Yohei sputtered out, unbelievably. "Then what brigade is it ?" 

  
"SAKURAGI !! SAKURAGI !! LOVE ME LOVE ME SAKURAGI !!!!" 

  
"The Sakuragi brigade," Haruko sighed as she pointed to the four girls who appeared out from nowhere. They were right next to the Rukawa brigade. 

"SAKURAGI BRIGADE ?!!!" Everyone cried out in disbelief. They were equally stunned. 

"There's a Sakuragi Brigade ?" Yohei said. His eyes were almost white in shock. 

  
"YOU ?!! WE CAME HERE FIRST !!" The Rukawa brigade turned to their opponents, the Sakuragi brigade. 

"WELL, WE CHOOSE WHEREVER WE WANT TO CHEER !!" The Sakuragi brigade shot back. 

"YOU STOLE OUR CHEER !! STEALER !! UNORIGINAL CHEER !!" Ru shouted. 

Sa, Ku, Ra and Gi glared at Ru, Ka and Wa. 

"Well, we got out own cheer anyway !!" Sa cried out. With their school uniform, and bandanas tied around their head, symbolizing each of the respective hiragana character from Sakuragi, the Sakuragi brigade miraculously took out pom poms each. The Rukawa brigade glared at the Sakuragi brigade. 

"SAKURAGI ! HANAMICHI ! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT !! LOVE ME LOVE ME ALRIGHT !!" The Sakuragi brigade cheered. Ku and Ra finished the cheer by doing a split. Sa and Gi jumped as the four of them screamed. 

"RUKAWA ! RUKAWA ! LOVE ME LOVE ME RUKAWA !!" The Rukawa brigade shot back. Ru and Wa did cartwheels as Ka stood in the middle. Ru, Ka and Wa raised their voice even higher when they screamed Rukawa's name out. 

"SAKURAGI ! MY LOVE ! FIGHT ! FIGHT ! BE THE BEST, WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT !!" 

"RUKAWA ! LOVE ME ! YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING !!" 

  
"I can't believe this," Miyagi said stunned. 

"Impossible," Mitsui said, his mouth opened. 

"Noisy girls," Akagi grumbled. 

"Sakuragi has a fan club ?" Ayako whispered. 

"Ohohoho," Anzai Sensei said cheerfully. 

"This is getting difficult," Kogure sighed. 

"What the-" Yatsuda, Ishii, Kuwata, Shiosaki, Kakuta, and Sasuoga said in unison. 

"Unbelievable," the Sakuragi Gundan uttered. 

"They are just like the Rukawa brigade," Haruko, Fujii and Matsui said under their breath. 

"I wonder how Sakuragi is reacting to this ?" Yohei wondered as he looked at his best friend on the court. 

Sakuragi's shoulders were trembling. Drops of sweat trickled down his neck. His foot shifted. And finally he said, 

  
"What the hell is going on?!"

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   


dir : ahahah.. silly ne ? What will the brigades do ? 


	2. Part 2 : they are . . ?

The Other Brigade : Chapter II

  


"What the hell is going on ?!" 

Everybody turned to look at Sakuragi, the source from where the sentence was shouted out. Haruko blinked. Yohei raised his eyebrows. Mitsui's eyes twitched. Miyagi's neck was craned forward. In short everybody was surprised that Sakuragi said that. It was so . . . unlike Sakuragi. 

Sa, Ku, Ra and Gi almost cried. How can.. how can their idol say that ?!! Did he not appreciate their hard efforts ? To fight the Rukawa brigade is tough work . Sa lips trembled. Ku held her pom poms close to her face , sad. Ra and Gi bit their lips. 

"How in grateful.." The Rukawa brigade whispered. 

"At least our Rukawa does not do anything bad to us," Ru whispered to her team members. 

["Our?" Rukawa thought as he sweatdrops.] 

"I didn't expect that reaction from him," Yohei uttered. 

"That is kind of mean isn't it ?" Fujii whispered under her breath. 

"Sakuragi kun. . ." Haruko trailed off. 

"Sakuragi kun," Haruko called out. "They are just trying to-" Haruko's attempt to convince Sakuragi that the brigade was not that bad was interrupted by- 

"NYAHAHAHAHA !!" Sakuragi laughter interrupted Haruko. 

"The tensai has his own fan club !" Sakuragi continued. Everybody sweatdrops. 

_Finally.. finally I have my own fan club.. take that Kitsune !!!_ Sakuragi thought with a glint in his eye. 

"YAAHH !! Sakuragi !!" The Sakuragi brigade shrieked while the Rukawa brigade looked at them in disgust. 

A vision where Sakuragi is standing tall in the middle while Sa, Ku, Ra and Gi circled him and cheering for him. Haruko was clutching a bouquet of flowers intending for Sakuragi. The Rukawa brigade and Rukawa were down on the floor. At least.. this is what is playing in Sakuragi's mind right now. 

"BAKA !!!" Akagi suddenly appeared both in Sakuragi's daydream and reality to bonk his head. "KEEP ON PLAYING !!" 

Sakuragi cowered. Miyagi and Mitsui laughed at Sakuragi's expense. Rukawa shrugged. Akagi marched towards the entrance of the indoor court. He glared at both the Rukawa and Sakuragi brigade before he slided the sliding door shut. 

"HEEEYYY !!!" the Rukawa and Sakuragi brigade protested in unison. 

"You can't let expect us to stand here and cheer for Rukawa!" Ka cried out. No answer. 

"This is NOT fair !!" Both the Rukawa & Sakuragi brigade exploded. They stopped and turned to glare at the opposing brigade. Ru, Ka, and Wa lifted their chin and glared at the Sakuragi brigade. Sa, Ku, Ra and Gi looked up and gave them dirty looks. 

Yohei, Haruko, Nomi, Fujii, Takamiya, Matsui and Ookutsu stood in the middle of the brigade's path. Each of the non-brigade (?) person looked at each other and silently sighed. The silence was almost deafening. 

Haruko, Fujii and Matsui felt really uncomfortable to be in the 'middle' of the two fighting brigades, while the Sakuragi Gundan silently gave each other signals on which brigade should they bet on. (Yohei and Nomi voted for the Sakuragi brigade while Takamiya and Ookutsu were for the Rukawa brigade.) 

"This is all YOUR fault !" Both of the brigade burst out to each other. They started pointing and blaming the other brigade. The middle people, that is, the non-brigade (?) group, took a step back simultaneously. 

"Our fault ? Excuse me ?!" Sa said sarcastically. 

"We never got this kind of problem before YOU arrived !" Ru scolded. 

"You have been on my, I mean, our nerves since forever !!" Ku shot. 

"You don't even know much about that freaky red headed guy !!" Ka argued. 

"Rukawa hardly talks !! Maybe he should've been called frozen river !!" Ra hollered. 

"At least we know what Rukawa likes, where he goes for his daily sleep, where he lives, where.. EVERYTHING about Rukawa !! We know !!" Wa growled. 

"Oh, yeah !! We did our research too !! We have mostly been an underground team, but we've decided we should get out !!" Gi barked. 

"Are you even from here ?!" Ru asked the Sakuragi brigade. 

_Good point.. where are they from anyway ?_ Yohei wondered as he continued to watch the fight. Yohei rubbed his chin as if he was thinking something. _And…_

_please, please let the Sakuragi brigade win. I really need that money._

"Yeah, we've never seen you around before !" Ka raised her voice even higher. 

"Well, I'm sorry that we are all not from here. Pity. Is not we can cheer for *sigh* our Sakuragi," Sa said as she trailed off to dream about the loudmouth, self-proclaimed tensai. 

"Lucky for us, Hikoichi managed to provide us Sakuragi's basic stats and data," Ku added. 

"You mean, WE managed to make Hikoichi provide us Sakuragi's basic stats and data," Ra said to Ku. 

_Hikoichi ?_ Haruko frowned. That name is familiar. _…Hey.. isn't Hikoichi that reporter cum basketball player of Ryonan ??_

"Yes, we, the Sakuragi brigade are from Ryonan !" Gi said out loud proudly. 

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   


dir : Thank you so much for the reviews for the first chapter. I never thought it will get that kind of response. Thanks ! I hope that you will enjoy this second chapter. ^^*   



	3. Part 3 : thus, it begins !

The Other Brigade : Chapter III

  


"Nani?!!" Sakuragi Gundan exclaimed in shock. "Ryonan ?!" 

"Don't tell me that the ace Sendoh from Ryonan does not have a huge following like Rukawa ?" Ru uttered. 

"What do you mean by that ?!" Sa growled. 

"We mean that why on earth would you form a 'club' whose idol is a player from the opposing school," Ka questioned. 

_Good point.. good point.._ Matsui wondered. 

"I heard from a very reliable source, that there is a Sendoh brigade over at Ryonan," Wa jeered at the Sakuragi brigade. 

"Well excuse us for not worshipping Sendoh," Ku rolled her eyes. She flipped her two braided pigtails. 

"We've always admired Sakuragi," Sa told the Rukawa brigade. "He's funny-" 

_Funny, yes. He has a cute sense of humor._ Haruko nodded. 

"He's a fantastic rebounder-" 

_Very true. All that practice he went through, he just has to be fantastic._ Yohei agreed. 

"And-" 

The non-brigade people unconsciously leaned forward to hear the final words. 

"He's really cute !" Sa squealed. The Sakuragi Gundan sweatdrops and laughed teasingly. 

_He is !_ Fujii retorted silently as the blush crept up her cheeks. 

"Well Rukawa Kaede is also cute !" Ka shot back. 

_He must be since half of the female population in Shohoku are crazy for him._ Matsui snorted.   
_He is !_ Haruko cheered silently. 

"Not only that he is excellent at playing forward," Ka added. 

_Rukawa is a pro. He does help the team a lot in their attacks._ Ookutsu thought as he nodded. 

"But Rukawa does not have a sense of humor ! He's as cold as ice," Ku snapped. 

_Probably even colder.._ Nomi snickered to himself. 

"At least Rukawa does not make such a fool of himself like Sakuragi always do!" Wa shot back. 

_How true is that ?!_ Takamiya agreed profoundly. Heck, Sakuragi is his friend, but Takamiya (and the rest of the Sakuragi Gundan) love to take the mick out of Sakuragi. 

"Sakuragi is so hot headed! I heard that he threatened our club !" Ru argued. 

"Probably because your stupid club was the one who threatened him first !" Gi yelled. 

"Out stupid club ?!! THAT'S TAKING IT TOO FAR !!" Ka screamed. "You were the ones who copied us !!" 

"COPY ?!" Sa's voice automatically went in a higher pitch. "There is no such thing !" 

"First you copied our idea, then you copied our cheer. WHAT MORE COULD YOU POSSIBLY COPY ?!" Ru shouted as her breathing went faster. 

"COPY ?!! WE DID NOT COPY ANYTHING !!" Ku snorted. "This idea of forming a club exists for a long time !!" 

"If anything, YOU were the ones who copied the Sendoh Brigade," Ra pointed out. "After all, they were formed first !" 

The Rukawa brigade glared at the Sakuragi brigade. The Sakuragi brigade returned the favor. 

"Copycats," Ru uttered. 

"Idiots," Sa muttered. 

"That it !" Both the 'team captain' stomped their foot angrily. "From now on-" 

"THIS IS WAR !!" 

The Rukawa brigade 'humph' as they turned to walk away. The Sakuragi brigade rolled their eyes and turned to walk the opposite way. The non-brigade people raised their eyes as they stood in silence for a moment. 

"That was.." Haruko began as she broke the silence. 

"Intense ?" Fujii asked. 

"Idiotic ?" Matsui added sarcastically. 

"I was going to say noisy," Haruko said sheepishly. 

"Well, it was pretty conflicted," Yohei said. "But still, I can't help but think that…" 

"That what ?" Haruko asked curiously. 

"That Sakuragi brigade won !" Yohei laughed. "I win !" 

"No way ! The Rukawa brigade won ! They fought better !" Takamiya argued. 

"I don't think so. If given more time, I think that the Sakuragi brigade would surely jumped and attacked their opponents," Nomi said. "So pay up, Takamiya and Ookutsu !" Nomi handed out his empty hands. 

"Dream on ! The Rukawa brigade put up a good, if not a better fight than the Sakuragi brigade ! We won ! You'd better pay or else that will be added up to your other debts," Ookutsu said as he pointed that fact out. 

"Well, we'll let Haruko decide," Takamiya concluded. The Sakuragi Gundan turned to look at Haruko. 

Haruko's eyes widen and she sighed. 

_What a day. . ._

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   


dir : sakuragi all the way !! ^^* If there are any confusion concerning the characters please tell me so that i can make some changes. It has been pretty confusing for me too. ^^;;   
I doubt this will turn into a romance fic. Especially a yaoi one. O_o because I never intended for this fic to be romantic. But who knows, ne ?? ^_^ 


	4. Part 4 : begin plotting !

Chap 4.. Plotting

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was bright blue with rays of sunlight bursting through the soft clouds. The very sweet chirping of the birds created music. That is until they came along. . . 

"RU .. RU .. RUKAWA ! RUKAWA ! LOVE ME LOVE ME RUKAWA !!!" the Rukawa brigade cheered. 

"Don't they ever stop ?" one boy said to his friend. 

"It's getting irritating to hear that every morning," his friend agreed. 

"I can't believe they would stand there and cheer until Rukawa comes," 

"Undivided devotion ?"

"Did you hear about a Sakuragi brigade ?!" 

"No way !! The Sakuragi brigade ?!" 

"Yeah ! They were here yesterday. Cheering and screeching like the Rukawa brigade," 

"I can't believe that simple minded Sakuragi has a brigade," 

"Exactly ! Who in their right mind would cheer for that-" 

"Ehem..ehem.." a rough voice interrupted them. 

The two boys turned around to face a red haired (and red faced) giant. If they switch into manga mode, they could see the fire that was blazing behind Sakuragi. The two boys gulped and smiled sheepishly. 

"RUN !!!!" one of them cried out. The other one followed. 

"WHO'S SIMPLE MINDED ! I'LL GET YOU !!" Sakuragi chased the two boys. 

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die," one of them panted. 

"Just keep on running !!" the other one cried out. (I mean, really cried out) 

"I'M GOING TO-" 

BONK ! 

"Itee…" Sakuragi rubbed his head. "Why did you do that, Gori," Sakuragi grumbled as he sat up. Akagi looked down to Sakuragi with a stern look on his face. The Akagi slowly turned to look at the two boys. 

"Thank you so much, senior Akagi!" one of the boys said, almost out of breath. 

"We can't tell how much we are grateful… to… you…" the other boy's words trailed off as he saw the very stern look on Akagi's face. The two of them walked off quickly. 

"Why does our school have such temperamental people ?" they both whispered. 

"We almost died out there. Facing that idiot Sakuragi and-" 

"IDIOT SAKURAGI ?!!!!!" a screech brings the two boys to a halt. Four figures leaped out from the bushes nearby and stood in front of the boys ala Sailormoon. 

"SA !" Sa lifted her chin then crossed her arms. 

"KU!" Ku lifted both her hands into the air then brings them down to her face. 

"RA!" Ra flipped her hair and pointed at them. 

"GI!" Gi puts both of her hands on her hips while shifting one foot forward. 

"Fighting injustice against all you non Sakuragi fans," 

"To show the world our eternal devotion to Sakuragi," 

"To unite the fans of Sakuragi Hanamichi ," 

"And once for all to dedicate our lives to the one and only-" 

"RUKAWA KAEDE !!!!" 

"Rukawa ?!" Sa, Ku, Ra and Gi looked at each other. 

"It must be the Rukawa brigade," Sa said thoughtfully. 

"They always rain on our parade," Ku grumbled. 

"This is going to be our toughest task yet," Ra said as she bit her fingernail. 

"How to outdo the Rukawa brigade at the game against Kainan," Gi rubbed her chin as she thought up a plan. The rest of the brigade searched for ideas. 

"They are more worried about beating the Rukawas than Shohoku's match against Kainan ?" The two guys looked at each other in disbelief. 

"Shush !" Sa gave a menacing glare at the boys, ordering them to keep quiet. "You do not understand what we are going through !!" 

"I'm glad we don't…." one of the boys whispered. 

"The pain ! The suffering we had to go through in order to show Sakuragi our uttermost devotion for him !!" Sa continued. 

"It didn't matter that we are far apart from each other, divided by mere school premises," Ku stepped in. 

"We have worked hard for the day that we would unraveled ourselves to Sakuragi… we have worked, trained and dieted hard," Ra said with tears in her eyes. 

"That day has come and we are finally worthy to cheer for Sakuragi Hanamichi," Gi finished. She punched her fist in the air and joined by her comrades. 

"Ooii.. are they serious ?" The boy asked his friend. 

"They are serious," 

  


notes : it's a friendly match against kainan. I don't want anything serious in the story. ^_^ . I doubt there will be any romance in here. I hope you are not too confused about SA,KU,RA, and GI. (and also the two nameless boys) Luckily it differs from RU,KA,and WA. thank you for reading! 


End file.
